


千里一线牵

by April_Sun



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: 脑洞 @玻璃小米粥 ~首次写肉还挑战了个高难度，作死不过我，细节控表示难得要命！这点儿肉汤坎坷了一天，多亏小米把关加最后韵色~幼稚或无聊~求多担待~





	千里一线牵

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞 @玻璃小米粥 ~
> 
> 首次写肉还挑战了个高难度，作死不过我，细节控表示难得要命！
> 
> 这点儿肉汤坎坷了一天，多亏小米把关加最后韵色~幼稚或无聊~求多担待~

千里一线牵

现在是上午10点半，厄齐尔摊在办公椅子里百无聊赖的转着笔。只剩下他一个人了，公司的老板带着员工出国旅游，可惜他是新来的，享受不到这样的福利。

厄齐尔早在八点就在公司的指纹仪上点了到，四下没人的公司先是让他高兴了好一会儿，比如摆弄属于同事罗伊斯的小向日葵。它们被种在一个个小格子里，施满了肥料，刚刚长出小芽。平时，罗伊斯对这些植物宝贝的不行，谁看久一点都要被他吹鼻子瞪眼睛的赶走，更别说碰到叶子了。据说在没长芽儿之前，罗伊斯每天都胳膊肘拄在窗台上，托好下巴，撅着屁股，对着空荡荡的土壤歪嘴卖萌，一盯就很久。办公室的人都说，他把向日葵当情人了，不过，没人认为粗神经的罗伊斯能真的养活他们。

再说这两个礼拜长假，罗伊斯在临走的最后一刻冲进厄齐尔的办公室，将满满一大袋肥料，根本不一定用得到驱虫剂、铲子，甚至已经困好的有营养的浇花水，一起重重砸在桌子上，然后双手合十，开始弱弱的央求厄齐尔帮忙照顾自己的花。厄齐尔内心一种复仇了的快感油然而生，因为之前玩嫩芽儿被打了手的就是他，发生在三天前他刚来公司的时候。

早上，厄齐尔浇了花，倒是没再碰叶子，而是端起整个培养皿仔细瞅，过几天有一些长得大一点的向日葵就会被移到花盆里单独养了。厄齐尔想起罗伊斯拿给他的贴着名签儿“sunny”的花盆，接着看到培养皿底部也贴着一个：“马里奥的礼物”。嗯，厄齐尔心里默默愣了下，接着笑起来，仿佛抓到鱼的猫，他很确定这个马里奥就是那个经常出入销售部的总经理秘书，马里奥·格策。厄齐尔觉得，某人似乎有把柄彻底落在他这了。

说到鱼，厄齐尔还真的逗弄了一会儿，那是老好人默特萨克养的金鱼，他隔着玻璃戳了半天鱼头，吓得小鱼摇头摆尾的逃窜。仅仅十分钟后，厄齐尔就停了下来，他觉得自己再这样下去就要变成虐待动物的神经质了，于是赶紧抓起一包鱼食，没头没脑的倒进去。放下鱼食，厄齐尔突然感觉到无聊。

中央空调没有一点嗡嗡的声音将冷风送进室内，墙上的钟秒针一下下前进，走廊尽头紧闭的经理室，空无一人连成片的隔间，一种诡异的静寂慢慢形成。厄齐尔侧耳听了半晌，接着抖抖肩膀，觉得更无聊了。

最后，厄齐尔坐在自己的隔间里，想着要是有谁打来一个电话就好了，他可以向他推荐产品，像一名称职的销售那样，而不是头一次工作，手头没有活儿计的新丁。

电话一定是感受到了他的诚意，真的“呤呤”响了起来。厄齐心中一阵狂喜，飞一样抓起话筒，结果用力过猛，电话机直线掉到地上。厄齐尔赶快跟着跪下，一拿起来，忙音。他大骂一句，郁闷的扶正电话。刚想摆回桌上，电话又响了。

“喂，喂！”  
“啊，你好…”  
“买理财产品么？”  
“不，呃，请问你们经理在么？”  
“经理休假了。我们这新推出了一款理财产品…”  
“那，经理秘书呢？”  
“也休假了。这款产品收益高，达到了8%，不过我保证，风险没有你想的大。”  
“听着‘推销高手’，我不是来买理财产品的，我是来问你们公司需不需要行业内图书的。”  
“行业内图书？那是什么？”  
“就是做你们这一行应该看的书。你看，我们最近新出了一本法规还有一本标准，你们要不要订一些回去学习一下。”  
“呃，对我的推销业绩会有帮助么？”  
“当然！”  
“保证我从新手翻身成为不可小觑的业界翘楚！”  
“也许。你想，一些自身努力还是要有的。”  
“嗯，你说的很有道理。”厄齐尔觉得自己要被对方折服了。  
“那么…”  
“那么，先给我送一本吧。”厄齐尔这么说到。对方很高兴记下了他的地址，两分钟后，厄齐尔将现金打进了名字为赫迪拉的卖家账户。

图书当天下午就到了，同城快递，很迅速。

两天后的早上

厄齐尔做了个投篮的姿势，把手里的书扔进了旁边隔间的垃圾桶。一本不知所云的条条框框，还不如心灵鸡汤有可看性。厄齐尔觉得自己当时一定是鬼迷心窍了才买下它，自己明明是要向对方推销产品的。带着满满的不甘心，厄齐尔拿出那天从快递单上抄来的电话，打了回去。

“您好，XX出版社发行部，请问您有什么需要么？”

‘您好先生，我想，我的耳朵可能要怀孕了。’听到这几个重低音，厄齐尔的脑子开始自动自觉的播放起这样一串话。他“啪”地摔掉话筒，对着电话怒目而视，仿佛自己不是被脑袋里的想法吓了一跳，而都是电话的错。

接着，被摔的电话很大声的响了起来，厄齐尔晕晕乎乎的接通了它。

“前天的顾客！书怎么样，很不错么？” 

“不错”

“要续订么”

“嗯…现在还不行，经理还没回来，等他回来后我会去帮你介绍的。”

“真是麻烦你了，那今天要买新书么？”

“可以。”

“那么，我向您真诚的推荐……”厄齐尔不确定之后赫迪拉都说了什么，他单单享受起悦耳的重低音，低沉悠缓，似乎是大提琴拉出的某种动听旋律，让厄齐尔欲罢不能。他当下决定，下次要用自己的手机打给赫迪拉，这样好方便插上自己效果超好且价值不菲的耳机。

“好的，请来一本。”最后，厄齐尔听到自己这样对话筒那边的人说。

 

之后，厄齐尔跟赫迪拉每天都会通电话，而他凳子腿下的书也越堆越高。好处是，厄齐尔真的换上了自己的手机，他们谈话的内容也不再仅限于买卖。有时是罗伊斯向日葵的生长情况，因为厄齐尔正套着耳机按着赫迪拉的指示，想尽办法不伤丝毫的把它们移进大花盆；有时是默特萨克的鱼，因为赫迪拉听到了厄齐尔不断敲击鱼缸玻璃所发出噪音，便警告他不要那样做，毕竟鱼也是种蛮脆弱的生物。慢慢，连电话的中断也有了某种规律，一般是赫迪拉被叫走去工作了，或者厄齐尔在喂鱼时不小心把手机掉到了水中。

离同事们旅游归来的日子越来越近了，厄齐尔在翻办公桌上的台历时心想，自己跟赫迪拉的电话煲是时候暂停了，他要集中精神到工作中去，这样才能成为跟赫迪拉一样厉害的推销员。这么想着，一个不留神，厄齐尔放下的胳膊碰倒了他刚冲好放在桌子上的泡面，火辣辣的感觉瞬间浸满了他的大腿。开水烫的要命，厄齐尔一面脱裤子一面往洗手间跑。他狠狠的推开门却忘了这扇门正待修，若是不想办法留门，要出去就只能等下一个尿急的人出现了。

厄齐尔处理完并不怎么严重的烫伤，光着两条大腿站在门里，摸出揣在衣兜里的电话，一点没犹豫的打给赫迪拉。

“你要是不来，我就只能等到后天同事回来了。”

“才饿两天，你不会有事的。”赫迪拉悠哉悠哉的说，但厄齐尔发誓，他听得到对方暗暗发笑的声音。

“可我没穿裤子。”

“你说什么？我没听清。”

“我没穿裤子，双腿湿淋淋的，还闪着水花呢！”

“…你的裤子呢？”

“在门外，被我脱掉了。现在低头，我只能看见自己裸露的双腿。”

他端着电话贴在耳边，听到那头的赫迪拉短暂沉默了一下才又开口，浑厚低沉的声音经过电磁波的传输在只有他自己的洗手间里，听起来比平时显得更加性感。

“然后呢，你有没有看见我的手。”

“你的手？”

“对，我的手，正放在你的大腿内侧，有点凉，触着你的皮肤，慢慢上移”

“额，我正冻得发抖呢！”

“我知道，所以，跟上步伐。”

“你说真的！”厄齐尔突然有点慌张，一种从未体验过的感觉涌了上来，兴奋又刺激。

“我的手已经来到了你的大腿根，”赫迪拉没理他，继续说，“它停留在那，因为你愣住了。很可爱。接着，我的另一只手把你推向身后的墙壁，你狠狠的砸过去，突出的蝴蝶甲有点些微的疼痛，以至于YJ跳了一下。就在我的手背外侧，我感受到了，你呢？”

“是的，它跳了一下。”

“我不想那么着急，我的手没有动，另一只则移到你的胸前，它摁着你的右胸肌，压下去，让我跟你离得越来越近，直到你的鼻息感受到我的。”

“我迫不及待的抬头，想咬住你的下嘴唇。”厄齐尔舔舔嘴唇，他开始口干舌燥起来。

“但是我向后撤了半步，你扑了个空。”

“我探头跟了上去。”

“这样，你的下半身便跟我的撞到一起，紧紧厮磨。血液舒张，很快充满了海绵体。但是，我把手从你的大腿抽开，来到你的后腰探进衬衫。我的手指数着你的脊椎骨，从上到下，最后拇指停在尾椎上，持续画圈。”

“别这样，让我吻到你。”厄齐尔的气息有点不稳，闭上眼睛想要上前索吻。

“真的？可是你正向下滑，我揽住你的腰，你却带着我倒向地面。我蹲下来，膝盖正好卡在你的两腿之间。”

厄齐尔跟着赫迪拉的话，肩胛贴着墙壁往下蹭，在卫生间的瓷砖地上坐好，双腿不自觉的打开。

赫迪拉似乎听到这边的声响，他想象着那边的光景，语调变得更加欢乐起来，继续说：

“夹住我的腰，亲爱的，让我离你的穴口更近一点，”

厄齐尔那边停顿了一下，于是赫迪拉问，“你在按我说的做么？”

“是的是的，就，架好我的腿”厄齐尔急促的说，嗓音变得有点嘶哑。在卫生间里，他仅仅让自己的尾椎着地，双腿举到半空。厄齐尔目瞪口呆的看着自己的腿像是在看怪物，他后知后觉的发现，自己的理智和行为正慢慢被分离成两个部分。

“好吧，现在，让我的小兄弟抵开那些褶皱...”

“不，不，停下来！”厄齐尔突然制止，“这不公平，你还穿着衣服呢！”

赫迪拉再一次忽略了厄齐尔的话，说：

“我进去了么？你感受到扩张的疼痛和我火热的温度了么？”

厄齐尔眨眨眼，脑子里飘过默特萨克的鱼，他觉得自己有点像溺水的一条，但他不懂鱼为什么会溺水。

他深吸了一口去，对着电话那边叹道：“天啊，萨米，你什么时候过来。”

“我可以进去了么？让我进来吧。”

“别玩了，快点开车过来，你知道地址的，”

“当然了。”赫迪拉肯定的说。

厄齐尔听着这句话，疑惑的瞅了瞅听筒，他觉得赫迪拉的嗓音忽然变得更加低沉真实了，清晰的仿佛是从门的另一边传过来的。

接着，厄齐尔意识到了原因，他吓得哽住。片刻后，才终于找回自己的声音。

厄齐尔扔掉手机对着门口大喊：

“快点给我滚进来，老子的腿都要举麻了！”

 

后来的后来，厄齐尔放弃电话煲的想法未能按原计划进行，他每天打了更多通电话，大部分通话，是在卫生间的隔间里进行的；罗伊斯的向日葵因为最后几天未能及时补充水分呈现出一种要干枯致死的现象，他不知道厄齐尔后来到底忙什么去了而忘记给它们浇水，不过秘书格策跟他并肩站在窗台上看花时表示，自己会再送他一些，也许换成不用从种子养起的那种；只有默特萨克的鱼活的很好，没了填鸭式的饲养员，他们再也不用担心自己会被活活撑死了。


End file.
